


May I (Freed X Reader)

by Tillyalf427



Series: Freed One Shots [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Freed X Reader, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N; Sorry that this is so short but it's my first songfic and I was really not sure where to put the lyrics in. The video at the top is where I first heard the song which then gave me this idea. I think I might also publish the Fraxus version of this when that's done but we'll see.<br/>Song: May I<br/>Artist: Trading yesterday.<br/>I own nothing.</p></blockquote>





	May I (Freed X Reader)

You could see him standing in the doorway to the guild with the rest of the thunder legion however, you could see no light, no happiness, nothing in his eyes. The slight hint of happiness you could usually see on his face when he was with Laxus was replaced, filled with emptiness

There you stand, opened heart, opened doors  
Full of life with a world that's wanting more  
But I can see when the lights start to fade  
The day is done and your smile has gone away

You wished you could help, go up to him and hug him, telling him it will be all right.

Let me raise you up  
Let me be your love

He looked over in your direction giving you a weak smile and this was all the convincing you needed to walk over to him, take his hand and lead him back out of the guild. He said nothing as you began to lead him in the direction of your house, unlocking the door and getting him to sit down before pulling him into a hug.

May I hold you as you fall to sleep

You heard a choked sob as you slowly rubbed circles on his back.

When the world is closing in  
And you can't breathe here

At that moment, you wanted nothing more than to protect him from everything, to show him how much you love him and to simply be there for him.

May I love you, may I be your shield  
When no one can be found  
May I lay you down

His breathing had slowed down now and his eyes had drifted closed as you reached around him to wrap a blanket around him.

All I want is to keep you safe from the cold  
To give you all that your heart needs the most

"You have no idea how much I love you." You mumbled, gazing down at his peaceful face

Let me raise you up  
Let me be your love

"I love you too...Y/N." You heard Freed mumble. He lifted his head up and looked into your eyes. He hugged back as you both slowly drifted off to sleep.

May I hold you as you fall to sleep  
When the world is closing in  
And you can't breathe here  
May I love you, may I be your shield  
When no one can be found  
May I lay you down

All that's made me is all worth trading  
Just to have one moment with you  
So I will let go with all that I know  
Knowing that you're here with me  
For your love is changing me

May I hold you as you fall to sleep  
When the world is closing in  
And you can't breathe  
May I love you, may I be your shield  
When no one can be found  
May I lay you down

**Author's Note:**

> A/N; Sorry that this is so short but it's my first songfic and I was really not sure where to put the lyrics in. The video at the top is where I first heard the song which then gave me this idea. I think I might also publish the Fraxus version of this when that's done but we'll see.  
> Song: May I  
> Artist: Trading yesterday.  
> I own nothing.


End file.
